Una de las tantas noches a su lado (SasuSaku)
by Rusbell
Summary: "La mejor forma de despertar era teniéndolo a mi lado, para darme calor en las frías noches de invierno". -Sakura Haruno.


Hola a todos. :)  
Este es el primer Fic que publico acá, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen sus comentarios y favs.  
Gracias de antemano por leer.

* * *

Era el comienzo del invierno, hacía muchísimo frío. Había sido un largo día, por lo que me sentía muy cansada. Así que apenas cayó la noche, me metí en la cama y me envolví en la colcha haciéndome un ovillo, tratando de mantenerme caliente. A pesar de estar agotada, no podía dormir. Cerré los ojos y me quedé quieta, con la mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, cuánto tiempo estuve así, ni siquiera sabía si me había quedado dormida o no. Sólo sabía que, en medio de la oscuridad, comencé a sentir una suave mano acariciando mi cabeza. Sentí unos dedos que tocaban mi frente, mi nariz, mi mejilla derecha. La mano se detuvo un momento allí, haciendo pequeñas caricias con su pulgar. Después, lentamente, se movió hasta mis labios, rozándolos, su tacto era frío contra mi piel ya tibia.

Estaba soñando. O al menos, eso pensaba.

En ese mismo instante, comencé a percibir una fragancia que conocía demasiado bien. No cabía duda de a quién le pertenecía, yo jamás podría tener duda de ello. No estaba segura si en los sueños era posible percibir olores y sensaciones tan reales como esas. Si llegase a ser un sueño, mi mente me habría jugado una muy mala broma. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, sí, pero aun así, no era tan agradable tenerlo sólo de esta manera. Sólo me haría anhelarlo más.

La mano se movió un poco más hacia arriba, jugando con algunos mechones que caían en mi cara sin cuidado. Sentí como los acomodó detrás de mi oreja con cuidado, como si no quisiera despertarme... ¿despertarme?

En ese momento, abrí los ojos y me quedé inmóvil, tratando de escudriñar en la negrura de la habitación, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que realmente fuese él quien estuviese junto a mí, acariciándome, mirándome, acompañándome. Gracias al débil reflejo de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal, pude verlo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, de repente comenzó a latir a gran velocidad. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi yo interno luchaba por contener las lágrimas, que peleaban con fuerza para salir.

A centímetros de distancia estaba él, acostado de lado, de frente a mí con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y una mirada que transmitía tranquilidad, paz y felicidad. Internamente rezaba para que fuese cierto... Dios mío, que esto no sea un sueño, por favor. Quería moverme, pero a la vez no quería perturbar aún ese momento.

—Lamento haberte despertado...

Susurró con dulzura volviendo a acariciarme la mejilla. Su voz sonó como una melodía que aturdió todos mis sentidos, haciéndome temblar levemente, cayendo en cuenta que no era una simple ilusión. Era él. Al fin había vuelto. Mordí mi labio inferior y no pude evitarlo más: las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin control. Pude ver como su expresión serena cambiaba a revelar disgusto ante lo que veía. Sasuke odiaba verme llorar. Después de todo lo que ocurrió, me prometió que no volvería a hacerme sufrir, porque realmente ya había sido suficiente de tanto daño. Y entre tantas cosas, me dijo que ya no soportaba verme de esta manera. Y que si lo hacía, que fuese sólo de felicidad; y aunque este era el caso, aun así parecía incomodarle.

—Sakura, no llores, por favor —murmuró con un hilo de súplica en su voz, pasando el pulgar por mis mejillas, apartando las lágrimas—. Por favor, no lo hagas —insistió acercándose a mí y hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, abrazándome con fuerza.

Amaba estos momentos de intimidad que nunca demostraba delante de nadie más. Estos momentos en los que salía a relucir su lado tierno y cariñoso, aunque todos pensaran que el azabache nunca podría llegar a tener algo como eso en su interior. Yo, por mi parte, siempre tuve fe y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas poder ser yo quien disfrutara de ello. Ser yo quien pudiese calmar todos sus demonios, ser yo quien le ayudase a sanar todas sus heridas internas, esas del pasado que tanto mal le causaron. Anhelaba despertar a su lado cada mañana, dormir junto a él, formar una familia, darle hermosos hijos, para demostrarle de este modo que en mí podía encontrar la felicidad, el amor y la paz que siempre, en el fondo de su corazón, soñaba y necesitaba tener.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos con fuerza, parando de llorar. No cabía en mí tanta alegría. Hacia un mes que se había marchado por una misión que el Hokage consideró que sólo él podía hacer. En todo momento yo me había mostrado fuerte, firme delante de nuestra hija, para que a ella tampoco le afectase tanto la ausencia de su padre. Por suerte, a pesar de que fue muy difícil, funcionó. Pero eso ya no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que ya había regresado, que ya estaba junto a mí.

—¿Dónde está Sarada? Pasé por su habitación y estaba vacía —murmuró.

—Está en casa de Naruto, quiso quedarse allá esta noche. Ella y Boruto son muy buenos amigos. Si hubiese sabido que volverías hoy, se habría quedado esperándote toda la noche de ser necesario.

Ante mi respuesta, podía imaginar como en sus labios se formaba una leve sonrisa. Podía notar que a Sasuke, aunque él no dijera nada al respecto, le contentaba y tranquilizaba el hecho de que nuestra pequeña y Boruto fuesen tan cercanos. Quizás era por el hecho de que, afortunadamente, no se repetiría la historia; no existía discordia entre ellos. Todo lo contrario, a los niños les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos. Hacían un buen equipo. Además, pude observar que el Uchiha se sentía muy orgulloso de su hija. En las noches, entraba a su habitación y se quedaba a su lado hasta que esta se durmiese. Hablándole, contándole historias, acariciándola, mimándola. El amor de Sarada hacia su padre también era increíble. Era simplemente adorable como, a su manera, ambos se amaban y se lo demostraban mutuamente.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, embriagándome con su delicioso olor, una fragancia suave y dulce que me hacía sentir muy bien. Completa. E indescriptiblemente feliz. Debajo de su pálida piel podía sentir el latir de su corazón, lento, tranquilo. Con mis dedos acariciaba su espalda, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo, suave y lentamente. Pasamos así aproximadamente diez minutos, hasta que no pude luchar más contra el deseo de sentir sus labios contra los míos.

Lo empujé un poco hacia atrás, acostándolo boca arriba y sentándome sobre él. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, revelando una expresión de sorpresa, de seguro imaginó que ya estaba dormida por lo quieta que me había quedado. Tomé su rostro entre ambas manos y me incliné hacia delante, buscando sus labios con desespero. Aún a estas alturas, no podía evitar sentir mariposas en mi estómago con apenas tenerlo cerca. Imagínense todo lo que llegaba a sentir teniéndolo de esta manera.

Encontré sus labios, estaban fríos, causando una agradable sensación contra mis labios tibios. Apreté mis labios contra los suyos, succionando levemente el inferior, luego el superior. Él correspondió de inmediato, abriendo levemente la boca, dándole paso a mi lengua que estaba ansiosa por entrar y juntarse con la suya. Al principio fue un beso lento, saboreándonos, explorando, dándonos pequeñas mordidas en nuestros labios. No quería despegarme de él, lo hice cuando ya necesitaba una bocanada de aire. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, una chispa de picardía se reflejaba en ellos, pero lo que más podía ver era amor. Mucho.

Me senté derecha de nuevo, teniendo desde ese punto una amplia vista de él. La leve luz iluminaba su delicioso cuerpo. Con mis manos busqué el borde de su camisa, metiéndolas debajo. Fui subiendo lentamente, acariciando su abdomen con las yemas de mis dedos, tocando cada parte, memorizando la forma de todo su torso. Subí su camisa hasta su pecho, y él entendió lo que quería hacer. Se levantó un poco y me dejó quitársela, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo. Mi vista paseó por su abdomen, su pecho, sus hombros, su brazo, todos sus músculos perfectamente contorneados.

Dejé salir un leve jadeo por su rápido movimiento: se sentó, agarrándome por la nuca y juntando de nuevo mis labios con los suyos. Estaba sediento, desesperado. Luego comenzó a rozar mi muslo izquierdo con su mano, subiendo mi camisón. Me sonrojé al recordar que solía dormir con una camisa suya como si fuese un vestido, para tener conmigo su aroma mientras él no estuviese. A Sasuke parecía no molestarle, más bien, le parecía tierno. Nos seguimos besando, despegándonos cuando pasó la camisa por mi cabeza, quitándomela. Soltó un gruñido, agarrándome por la cintura y pegándome por completo a él, mis pechos desnudos contra el suyo. Gemí cuando, al jalarme, rocé mi entrepierna con el bulto formado bajo su pantalón. Tomé con mis manos su cara, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y en ellos pude ver esta vez deseo y lujuria. Él deseaba esto con todas sus fuerzas... Y yo también.

Le mordí su labio inferior y él no pudo soportarlo más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba debajo de su cuerpo. Se había girado, tumbándome sobre la cama y quedando sobre mí. Me besó un poco más agresivo, y a medida que nuestras lenguas se acariciaban, aumentó la intensidad del beso. Podía notar como su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Gemí levemente mientras su boca aún jugaba con la mía, sintiendo la presión de su sexo contra mi entrepierna. Lo había extrañado tanto...

Dejó mis labios y repartió pequeños besos por toda mi cara. Luego trazó un camino de besos, bajando por mi cuello hasta mi pecho derecho, atrapando mi pezón con su boca. Jadeé y arqueé mi espalda, sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Su lengua comenzó a jugar mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi otro pecho, jalando levemente el pezón, moviéndolo en círculos, apretándolo. Luego su boca viajó hacia el otro, haciendo lo mismo. Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi respiración también empezaba a ser irregular. Lo deseaba. Deseaba tenerlo en mí lo más rápido posible.

Después, el camino de besos bajó por el centro de mi abdomen, ah, que bien se sentían sus labios fríos contra mi piel. Llegó a mis caderas, quitándome mi panty de un jalón. Besó mi entrepierna y volví a arquear mi espalda inconscientemente como respuesta al placer que estaba provocándome. Sentí un vacío en mi estómago y la piel de gallina al sentir como su lengua comenzaba a rozar mi clítoris, era como si me hubiesen golpeado allí con una descarga eléctrica que viajaba a gran velocidad por todo mi cuerpo. Mis gemidos se hacían más fuertes a medida que él lamía, mordía y chupaba con más fuerza y pasión. Bajé la mirada hacia él cuando despegó su boca de mí, justo para ver cómo iba introduciendo lentamente su dedo del medio en mi interior. Me lanzó una mirada felina mientras volvía a lamerme, mientras su dedo comenzaba a moverse más rápido. Dos dedos. Tres dedos.

—Sasuke... —gemí echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un gran estruendo en todo mi cuerpo, apunto de llegar al clímax.

Justo en ese momento, alejó su boca y su mano de mí. "¡No puede ser!", pensé con desespero bajando la mirada de nuevo hacia él. Estaba arrodillado en la cama, viéndome con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y una llamarada de fuego en sus ojos. A pesar de que hacía frío, ambos estábamos sudando y respirando de forma acelerada. Él lo sabía. Sabía que me faltaba muy poco para llegar, y aun así, se detuvo. A Sasuke le encantaba tener el control, le encantaba dominarme y darme todo el placer posible. Sabía cómo hacerme enloquecer.

Le lancé una mirada suplicante, rogándole que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, se bajó de la cama y se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa con un movimiento rápido. Mis ojos estudiaron su cuerpo, mientras sentía como mi rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate. Aún en este punto de la relación, no me cansaba de observarlo, de deleitarme con su cuerpo. Me excitaba de sobremanera con solo mirarlo.

Él estaba completamente desnudo ante mí, inmóvil al borde de la cama, sus ojos estudiando mi cuerpo y los míos el suyo. Mi mirada bajó de su rostro, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su sexo, que ya se encontraba listo para mí. Tragué saliva y me mordí el labio inferior sin poder apartar la vista de su miembro. Al darse cuenta de esto, sonrió y se subió a mí, posicionándose entre mis piernas y apretando su cuerpo contra el mío. Encogí las piernas cuando sentí su pene rozando mi entrepierna, que aún se encontraba sensible por lo que acababa de hacer. Todo mi cuerpo lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba, ansiaba sentirlo en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Me besó esta vez con más rudeza mientras poco a poco iba introduciéndose en mí. Me aferré con fuerza a su espalda ancha, rasguñándolo levemente. Una oleada de calor viajó por todo mi cuerpo, quemándome de adentro hacia afuera. No podía evitar temblar debajo de su cuerpo, que me cubría completamente. Mis gemidos se fundían con sus gruñidos a medida que se movía lentamente dentro de mí, nuestras lenguas aún jugaban en su encuentro. Poco a poco aumentó la velocidad y la agresividad de sus movimientos, embistiéndome con fuerza. Pude sentir como mi vagina se contraía y mi espalda se arqueaba, gimiendo con fuerza mientras me daba una dura embestida, haciéndome llegar al orgasmo. Sonrió cuando le mordí duro su labio inferior, sus ojos clavados en los míos, salía fuego de ellos, estaba tan excitado...

Se quedó quieto unos segundos y luego comenzó a moverse de nuevo, dándome cada vez más y más rápido. Escondió su cara en mi cuello, gruñendo y dándome pequeñas mordidas. Aruñé su espalda y luego subí mis manos a su cabeza, enredando mis dedos entre su cabello mientras lo envolvía por su cadera con mis piernas. Su agitada respiración chocaba contra mi piel, nuestros cuerpos sudados rozándose sin cesar.

Sentía que iba a llegar de nuevo; mi vientre y mi vagina se contraían, su miembro entrando y tocando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. "¡Sasuke!", grité con fuerza alcanzando el segundo orgasmo, mientras él dejó salir un gemido dándome la última embestida antes de correrse y de desplomarse sobre mí. Ambos respirábamos rápidamente, envueltos en sudor, placer y éxtasis. Nos quedamos así un rato, sin movernos, saboreando el momento.

Sasuke se acomodó en el lado derecho de mi pecho, abrazándome como si fuese un niño. Yo lo miraba con dulzura, jugando con su cabello con una mano y con la otra acariciando su brazo. Desde ese punto pude ver como cerraba los ojos, sonriendo. Realmente adoraba verlo así. Tranquilo, feliz, vulnerable. Acostado conmigo, como si sólo existiéramos él y yo sobre la faz de la tierra. Sólo éramos él y yo, y nadie más. Atado a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al menos así había sido desde que construimos una vida juntos.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que luego de tanto luchar, al final lo había logrado... Pude darle un lugar en el cual podía quedarse, ser feliz y descansar.

—Sakura —dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome somnoliento. Mantuve mi sonrisa, sonrojándome. Dejó de abrazarme y con sus dos dedos, tocó mi frente con cuidado—. Duerme.

Volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho, cerrando sus ojos, relajándose.

—Sasuke... Te amo —susurré abrazándolo.

—Te amo, Sakura. Te amo —me respondió en un murmullo.

Sentía mi corazón derretirse en mi pecho, y las mariposas volando como locas en mi estómago. Se quedó quieto y en cuestión de minutos, se quedó dormido. No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, hasta que mis párpados se hicieron muy pesados y mi cuerpo comenzó a doler un poco. Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa en mis labios, sintiéndome sumamente feliz al saber que, como esa, habrían muchas noches más.


End file.
